Kiss Of Death
by MikeCalkins
Summary: Mindi is Hit-Girl, Kick-Ass is nowhere to be seen, and a new hero has appeared on the scene, Bloody Hood... AN: The Sequel is out, Poisons Remedy, check it out all :D
1. Chapter 1

Mindy smiled as the bullies neared her, they had no idea how bad their asses were about to be kicked. One of the bullies went to grab the little sixteen year-old, but she caught the sophomore's wrist like a vice grip and chucked him into the wall with force. She cracked her knuckles as the next dipshit came up to bat.

"Let's see what you got fairy-fuck." she said, the sophomore smiled as he picked her up. She just smiled at him as she drove her toe into his crotch and head-butted him. He hit the ground as blood squirted out his nose. She spun around and kicked the third ape in the hip, dropping him instantly with a loud thump. The guy with the busted nose stood up and mumbled some derogatory swears towards Mindy, she turned and kicked him in the chest. He crumpled to the ground as air left his body. She just smiled like nothing ever happened.

"Dipshits." She said cheerfully, picking up her bag and walking out of the alleyway.

* * *

><p>"Im so fucked!" Kyle said, burying his head in his hands. He looked at the mangled up microphone,<p>

"It's not that bad." His best friend, Nick, replied. But Kyle just shook his head and tried to untangle the expensive piece of equipment. Nick unplugged it and said,

"Might be a bit easier with it unplugged moron." Kyle grabbed the end and loosened each of the tight knots with care. All the sudden he felt pain shoot through his finger, he pulled it away and looked at the shallow cut from the rusty microphone stand. He stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked on the cut, the metallic tasting blood infecting his taste buds. He finally finished the labyrinth of knots and plugged the mic back in. he sighed as he cracked his knuckles gingerly. He grabbed some tissues and dabbed at the cut, soaking up the crimson liquid. He flipped the microphones switch on and tested it, and then he watched as Nick plugged the blue and white Fender Squire Bass into the amp. He plucked one of the strings to test it, the low sound echoed through the auditorium as Kyle turned the dial down.

"Must have gotten turned up when we brought it." Nick muttered, Rich, the drummer shook his head,

"You're a real piece of work." He said, patting Nick on the back. Then he pulled his drum sticks out of their case and kissed them,

"That looked so gay." Ryan said as he plugged the electric piano in. he flipped the switch and quickly played a little tune. Finally Lenny ran in with his guitar,

"They're coming!" he said, leaping onto stage and plugging his guitar in.

"If you smashed the guitar on the stage, I would have laughed my balls off, you know that right?" Rich stated, cracking his sticks together.

"Fuck you." Lenny replied quietly. Students filled the room and plopped down in the seats expectantly.

Ryan looked over at me and said,

"You're up douche-fuck." I flew him a concealed bird as I stepped up to the mic. Music flew through the auditorium, not the most graceful of songs but when it was over i was grinning because everyone was cheering about our audacity and the profane music.

* * *

><p>"Shit man, we rocked out!" Ryan cheered.<p>

"Don't ever say that you idiot, bad luck." Nick retorted, shoving him in the chest.

"I don't believe in luck." Kyle said, putting the microphone away. The door to the expansive auditorium opened. I looked up to see a girl, around the age of sixteen to seventeen, walking up to the stage.

"Principal Warren wants to see you guys in his office." She said.

"shit." I muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This story will be written from now on in first person due to my own complications with third person writing. (Not due to fantasizing) _

"Mr. Jacobs, I don't care what your intentions were today. We don't tolerate that kind of language!" Principal Warren stated a known fact.

"Yes sir." I said, not blinking.

"This band of yours, was it your idea?" he asked.

"No sir, it was Lenny's." I retorted, he looked out into the waiting room at Lenny, who was hitting on a sophomore.

"Alright, you can leave with a warning; send everyone but Leonard back to class." Warren said, nodding to me.

"Yes sir, thank you sir." I thanked, exiting the imprisonment of the office.

"Lenny, Sir Bitches-alot wants you in his office." I said, opening the door and leading the others out.

"Shit." Lenny muttered.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I gathered my mountain of shit and exited the class. I walked swiftly down the hallway, winding up in front of my locker a minute or two later. I speedily turned the dial and opened my locker, slamming the door against the next locker over. I pulled my sunglasses out, and slid them on. The world turned slightly darker as I slammed my locker shut. I walked speedily out of the building. I collided with someone, long blonde hair flew in the air as we both crashed hard to the ground. My head was spinning for a second before I brought myself to a sitting position. The other person leaned up as well. It was a girl; she had to have been at least sixteen.<p>

"I'm sorry." I said, getting up. All of her stuff was spread across the ground due to my ability to not pay attention.

"It's okay." She said, picking her stuff up off the ground. I got down on my knees and helped her gather her things up off the sidewalk.

"I'm Kyle Jacobs by the way." I said.

"Yeah, I know who you are." She replied, looking over at me. "We've met before." She replied.

"When?" I asked, confused.

"This morning dumbass, I told you that principal warren wanted you." She retorted, zipping her bag up.

"Oh, shit, sorry." I apologized.

"Don't worry bout it." she started walking off.

"I didn't catch your name." I called to her.

"I didn't give it." she replied, not even turning around. I picked my own bag up off the ground, walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"STOP! FUCK!" I heard a voice call. I looked over into the alley next to the hell-hole building to see a kid fucking up another, much scrawnier kid. I considered walking away, but then the kid was thrown hard into the brick. I rushed forward, driving my fist as hard as I could into the bully's jaw; he stumbled back as I reared up and kicked him in the stomach as hard as my athletic legs could bear. The Bully hit the floor, dazed for a second, computing what just happened. He got to his feet slowly, smiling at me. He was a little taller than me, but was heavier, clearly. He dug his knuckles into my cheek, sending me stumbling backwards.<p>

"Break my sunglasses and I will royally ruin your day." I said. I threw a punch into his stomach, causing him to stumble back. I took two steps up the wall, bringing me level with his head and dropkicked him. Though that move wasn't my intention, he dropped to the ground, down for the fucking count.

"you are gonna wake up with a very painful headache asshole." I said, kneeling next to his unconscious body.

* * *

><p>Mindi kicked the mugger in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground wheezing. His switchblade, now safely nestled in her hand, was nearing his neck. Mindi drove it instead into his arm,<p>

"Don't think I didn't want to do it you cunt." She said, spitting on the muggers screaming face. She grew angry with the screams, so she kicked the thug in the temple. He was rendered unconscious and she left the scene before the sirens arrived.

* * *

><p>I looked at my hands, the knuckles were torn up with their usage today, I thought about what I did, how I did it. Quite frankly I had no idea how or why I did what did, but something that night clicked in my head, something that had lie dormant forever until that night. I searched my drawers for clothes; I drew a white underarmor shirt out of my dresser and a pair of white pants. I pulled a white hoodie out of my dresser and cut below the shoulders using fabric scissors. I pulled the makeshift costume on and looked at myself.<p>

"I swear to fucking god I'm certifiable." I said to myself. I took the hood off and thought about it.

"Kyle, I got a date to go to. Will you be okay here?" My dad called,

"Yeah dad, I'm gonna be seventeen in a week!" I said back.

"Okay, enjoy yourself!" he said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" I called back, annoyed. The door shut, I looked at myself again. I pulled the hood on and walked over to the window. My dad pulled out of the driveway and I opened the window. I dropped off my roof and onto my hot tub. I vaulted the deck and took off down my street as fast as I could.


	3. Chapter 3

I slid down an alleyway; I had heard a scream over the loud city sounds. I was now in Manhattan. I found the source of the scream; a woman was being forced against the wall by a man.

"Are you serious?" I asked, the man stopped his actions, turning to see me.

"What the fuck is with your get up bro?" he asked, laughing at my costume.

"It's only temporary." I replied, shrugging.

"Well, if you don't leave and forget what you've seen, imma blow your fucking head off." He retorted, stopping his laughter.

"Fuck off PeeWee." I said, charging at him. He swung his arm, connecting with my cheek. My head snapped sideways as I landed on the ground.

"Oh god that hurt." I said, getting my bearings. I got to my feet, shaky as hell at first, I punched the guy in the chest and brought my shin up and drove it hard into his ribs. I could almost feel the rib cracking as the kinetic energy was transferred. He stumbled backwards, clearly in pain. He reached into his belt and pulled out a revolver. He took aim and fired, I dived sideways as the bullet skimmed my arm. I hit the pavement, bleeding from the small incision the bullet left. I heard another crack as blood sprayed out of the back of the thugs head. He dropped to the ground, lifeless. I was shaking now; I had just witnessed a murder I had not intended. There was a thump of rubber hitting pavement as I was dragged from the ground.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" the person asked. It was Hit-Girl, the one, the only.

"I was-." I began, stuttering a little.

"Go home, this isn't your thing." She said, "you're too chicken-shit." She finished. I just looked at her,

"Are you deaf?" she asked, punching me hard in the stomach. I stared at her, wheezing. She threw another punch; I caught this one and shoved it away. She through another, I blocked it roughly with my elbow. Then she threw a flurry of many punches. I blocked most, but the ones I failed to catch caught me in the stomach. She stopped,

"This isn't your gig, trust me bro." she said. "You're just gonna get yourself killed." She stated. She climbed speedily up a pipe lining a building. Sirens rang in the distance, I looked over at the woman.

"thanks." She said quietly. I nodded,

"Don't thank me." I said. I ran up the brick and caught the bars on a window, dragging myself up. I threw myself up and caught the windowsill above it, I pulled myself up that and scaled to the roof. I watched the cops enter, I shook my head as they dragged the lifeless thug away in a body bag. They began questioning the girl, she looked up at me and I turned around, walking away.

* * *

><p>I entered my window, pulling the makeshift Cowl off.<p>

"She had to fuck it all up!" I said, throwing the cowl away. I looked in the mirror, it was covered in mud. "Did she see my face?" I asked myself. It was pretty dark outside and the hood definitely shadowed my face.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, I walked from my car up to the entrance to my school. I was tired from the night before. I was wearing my "costume" under my clothing, just in case. It was kind of uncomfortable at first, but as the day progressed, I got used to it. I entered the cafeteria, walking casually to the lunch line I always go to; get my usual meal, pasta with cheese, and apple, and milk. After purchasing the products I walked over to my seat, alone for now. But, like every day, the quiet is spoiled as soon as Lenny and the Boys sit down next to me.

"K-Boy, what up?" he asked me, diving (almost literally) into his pasta.

"Nothing, another day another wise crack, another principal constantly pissing and moaning at me. How about you boys?" I retorted, politely eating my pasta as opposed to every one of the boys.

"Eh, same old same old ya know." They replied,

"More thank you think." I mumbled to myself. I was tapped on the shoulder; I turned slowly around in my seat, half expecting to see the thug from yesterdays encounter here to be raising his fist. But it was instead the kid he was pounding on, he was really fucked and I mean **really fucked**.

"Hi, Kyle is it?" he asked, a little scared.

"Yeah, hold on." I said, getting up and leading him away.

"My-I'm Sam." He said, stilled a little nervous.

"Nice to meet you Sam, you didn't tell anyone what I did; did you?" I asked. "And not because I regret it or care if it would make me look bad. I just don't-." I began again.

"I know what you are getting at, and no I didn't tell a soul." He retorted, chilling out a bit.

"Okay, thanks." I replied, nodding.

"I should be thanking you, I mean, he was wailing on me pretty hard." He stated.

"I can see that." I answered. He had a black eye and many cuts and bruises scattered over his face. He grinned slightly.

"Well, I just wanted to express my thanks." He said, putting his hand out for me to shake. I shook it,

"It was nice to meet you Sam, hope I see you around eh?" I replied.

"Sure man." He said, turning and walking off.

* * *

><p>Mindi watched the Kyle boy walk back into the Café. She was apprehensive as to saying hi. She kept asking herself if she actually wanted to do this.<p>

"Shit." She muttered to herself as she entered the cafeteria and past him. "Walk by for now." She mumbled.

"_Why do I even want to meet this kid, he seems like a fucking idiot."_ She thought to herself as she walked to the lunch line. _"His friends seem like a bunch of shambling,_

_snobbish lunatics." _she continued thinking to herself. She looked at him quickly, _"at least he's the quiet one."_ She continued in her head.

* * *

><p>That girl from the day before walked past me, startling me. She stopped and turned around. She walked calmly up to me and said,<p>

"Hi, Kyle was it?"

"How many people are gonna ask me that today." I mumbled to myself. "yeah, that's me." I retorted loud enough for her to hear this time.

"Mindi, Mindi Macready." She said, putting her hand out. I shook it, she damn near crushed my hand.

"Quite the grip you got there." I said. She turned and walked off.

"Who was that?" Lenny asked, looking at her ass. I slapped him across the cheek lightly and said,

"Keep your eyes on your noodles, maybe you'll find where you last girlfriend cut it off and stuck it tomorrow morning." He cringed,

"That is disgusting bro." he retorted.

"Yeah, so are you." I muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

I was awoken from my brief slumber by a slap to the face. I jumped a foot when I found that it was Hit-Girl. I almost knocked my hood off.

"Hi." She said cheerfully, evident obnoxious under tone in her voice.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked, faking an English accent to hide my voice.

"You remember when I said this wasn't your thing?" she asked, tapping on my hood.

"Yeah, I quit." I retorted, bluffing.

"Really? Why are you dressed in a costume then?" she asked.

"In case someone like you barged into my house through my window. How the fuck did you find my house anyway?" I asked.

"Followed you home the other night, so oblivious." She replied.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm new to this whole superhero bullshit." I muttered.

"You are new, or you were new?" she accused.

"I was new to the whole thing." I corrected myself.

"You know what I think?" she asked, getting off the bed. "You're just too chicken-shit to fight for this city. I need help, I need help from you." She said.

"Find Kick-Ass." I muttered.

"I can't, I have not a fucking clue where he is and that's bad." She said.

"I can't help you. And weren't you the person who told me I couldn't do this?" I asked, she stopped.

"No, I take it back, you aren't chicken shit, you're heartless."

"Leave my house. Now." I replied, pissed.

"What made you put off, last night you were so determined."

"When someone stepped in and did the job more efficiently then I guess I was." I replied, standing up.

"I would have let you take him, but he had a gun and you didn't." she said, shrugging.

"Yeah, well he didn't need to die." I replied.

"Some people need to live, and some need to be wiped off the fucking earth. He was one of the latter, I bet you he would have killed you easy and I don't even know how many times he was going to rape her." Hit-Girl replied.

"Well, I'm done, you don't need my help and it's clear. I don't even have a name." I stated. She turned back to the window and opened it,

"Like I said, heartless." She muttered. she exited my window and I watched her take off down the street. I watched her go and wrestled with myself, I wanted to prove her wrong, but I also didn't want to go out after what happened the night before. I finally kicked my bed and grabbed the wooden dowel I had fashioned into a club-thingy. I opened my window and took off after her. I kept at a safe distance, making sure she didn't see me. She led me to a warehouse,

"_Must be a drug bust she wants to carry out."_ I thought to myself. I watched her enter the building and I ran up to the towering structure. I climbed the ladder leading to the roof, opening one of the skylights. I dropped silently down onto the rafters. I crouched as I watched Hit-Girl kicking the absolute shit out of the guys. I watched closely as she slammed her knuckles deep into the first thugs chin, sending him stumbling back and crashing to the floor. She ducked under a wild haymaker, simultaneously sweeping the assailant out and back flipping. She landed toes first on the guy's chest. I swear I heard his sternum crack from where I was crouched. My eyes were wide, the fact that one girl could cause as much pain as she was, as efficiently as she was, it was just mind boggling (not that I'm sexist or anything).

"Okay honey, enough of this frivolity." One of the guys said.

"Frivolity? Who do you think you are, fucking Geoffrey Chaucer?" she asked. The guy drew a pistol from his suit pocket. That's when I adrenaline kicked into my system. I readied the club as I dropped down to ground level. I drove it point first into his stomach, raising it back and clubbing him in the face. He dropped to the ground, blood leaking steadily from his face. I picked the pistol up off the ground, pointing it to the last guy who had his gun pointed at me. He went to fire and I pulled the trigger, the bullet exited the barrel on the gun and connected powerfully with his chest, knocking him over. A pool of blood surrounded him as I dropped the gun, surprised by my own actions. Hit-Girl walked over to me and touched the top of my hood, starling me.

"You have a little blood on your hood." She whispered.

"I think I have a name." I said, reaching my bedroom.

"Really, what is that?" she asked.

"The Bloody Hood." I retorted. "Because this stain will never come out." I said, chuckling.

"I like it, sounds like The Cape." She replied. I grinned, nodding.

"Thanks for showing up Hood." She said.

"Yeah, well you should thank yourself." I replied.

"See you tomorrow night, eh Hood, or are you still quitting"? She asked.

"It's too late to turn back now, already killed two people." I said, "and my wrist hurts from firing that pistol one handed." I said, chuckling again.

"It was only a nine millimeter you pussy." She said. I laughed, climbing up to my window.

"Well, maybe I am a pussy. Only time will tell I guess." I replied, sliding in my window.

"See you tomorrow Hood." She said.

"The same Hit-Girl, just tomorrow, doesn't wake me up." I said. She chuckled as she took off down the street for the second time tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch the next day was hell; I was so tired it wasn't even funny, I was so hungry and I didn't have enough money to get as much as I needed so I was going to be hungry until I got home. I just sat there, eating my pasta quietly, trying not to fall asleep.

"Yo Kyle, you don't look so good. Long night?" Lenny asked.

"More than you know." I muttered. He chewed a large chunk of pizza, and then he looked up.

"Hello." He said, his face blushing. I turned around and saw who it was, it was Mindi.

"Hi Mindi, wanna sit down this time or are you gonna walk off again?" I asked. She calmly pulled up a chair, placing her food tray down next to me.

"Mindi, that's such a hot name." Lenny said, I rolled my eyes.

"Your friend is a real tool, you know that." She said to me.

"I knew that when I first met him." I stated. She smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>"So, what kind of movies are you into?" I asked.<p>

"What is that, some kind of corny date line?" she asked.

"Just a question." I retorted, chuckling.

"I don't really watch movies." She replied, "I find them to be time wasters." She stated.

"Well, I don't watch many either, I usually do active things." I replied.

"How many parents do you have in your house?" She asked me.

"That was quite a leap to a different subject." I stated.

"How many?" she asked.

"One, my dad brings home dates every once and a while." I said.

"Where's your mother?" she asked, stopping the walk we were taking.

"She was a drunk, one day she had just a little bit more than she should have. She crashed her car, head on into a tree and went through the windshield." I replied.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

"You?" I asked.

"None, I live with a guardian." She replied, "Unlike you, I can't talk about it." she finished.

"Then I won't ask." I retorted.

"Thanks." She replied.

* * *

><p>We were in front of what I was assuming was her house; she was walking up the steps.<p>

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." I said,

"Tomorrow is Saturday genius." She replied. I chuckled at my own stupidity and she stopped in front of her door.

"Thanks for walking me home Kyle." She said.

"It was fun. Goodnight." I said,

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>I couldn't get Mindi or Hit-Girl out of my head. I also couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I actually killed two people and it didn't even so much as make me flinch. Yeah, I had a nightmare the night before but no visible damage. I kept thinking about what I might turn into, was it true what people say, when you start killing you can't stop?<p>

"Hood, you ready?" Hit-Girl called through my open window.

"yeah." I said, getting up from my desk. It was 12:43 AM, and we were going out crime fighting. Whether or not that whole stopping killing biz is true or not, I have an obligation to uphold. And I will uphold it.


	7. Chapter 7

I heard the echo of gunfire as we reached the top of the building.

"C'mon!" Hit-Girl called, sprinting at and leaping off the edge of the building, landing on the adjacent structure. I followed her, stumbling on my landing and almost crashing to the ground, we walked up to the next edge the building, watching three criminals in a dangerous shoot out with NYPD cops.

"Are we gonna help?" I asked. She nodded, handing me a gun. The firearm made me uneasy, having used one to kill people the other night.

"Relax, the third kill is always easier than the first two." She replied, "Just breathe and pull the trigger." She finished. I slid it into my waistband as we descended down the side of the building. When we finally reached the bottom after almost falling so many times I almost felt like kissing the ground. I heard a bullet whizz by my face. And I got into cover behind a car.

"Let's go Hood!" Hit Girl called as she charged into the fray. I stood up and followed,

"Hey!" one of the cops called. The center thug had a cop with his gun to his head. I drew my pistol, pointing it at the thug's ugly ass mug.

"Don't be stupid!" the thug called. "I'll blow his pig fucking brain out." He said, forcing the gun harder against his head. Lowered my aim a bit, aiming at the space between the cops shoulder and pectorals. I fired; the bullet exited the gun, hurdling through the cop and into the thug's heart. The cop was visibly in pain, but he'd live. The thug dropped, lifelessly to the ground, his head bobbing as he hit the pavement. The Hudson broke through the echo of the gunshot, lapping lightly at the sand stone. I dragged the cop over to the waiting NYPD Pig Squad, he was applying pressure to the wound.

"I'm sorry." I said, shameful a bit.

"Thank you." Was all the police officer could say, I heard Hit-Girl's fists slapping hard against the thugs cheeks. Then I heard a splash and the two thug's cackles. I turned around, Mindi was gone and the two thugs stood laughing. I pulled my club out and sprinted at them, driving it like a spear into one of their stomachs. He almost doubled over; I raised the club and smacked him across the face as hard as I could. He slammed into the chain fence, unconscious at least if not dead. The other one drove his fist into my stomach, causing me to drop onto the ground, breathless. He dragged me off the ground and dug his knuckles into my cheek, sending me tumbling back onto the ground and my club and gun skipping away. I got up, shakily at first but I gained my bearings soon. The goon drew a knife from his boot,

"This isn't stereotypical at all." I muttered. he rushed forward, thrusting the knife at me, I combat rolled out of the way, sweeping his legs out. The knife was soaring through the air and as soon as it was safely nestled in my palm, I drove it as hard as I could into his chest. The blade punctured his skin and I pulled the blade across and tore it out, leaving a deep, blood squirting cut. He dropped to the ground as I threw the blade as hard as I could into the water.

"Hood!" Hit-Girl called. She was hanging on the edge of the fence, she was soaked and freezing. I grabbed her hands and pulled her over the fence. She was weak from the water temp and the autumn air wasn't helping it at all.

"What happened to you, did you get outnumbered?" I asked.

"They had baseball bat." She said.

"But you fuck up guys who have guns!" I retorted.

"I didn't know that they had a baseball bat." I parted her hair, she was bleeding a bit, and she was shivering like a motherfucker too.

"c'mon, let's get you somewhere warm." I said. I lead her past the cop I had shot, he was a big guy, maybe six two, he was of African descent, he had a beard and moustache, he looked around mid twenties

"Hey kid." He whispered. I looked over at him.

"Yes sir." I replied. He smiled,

"What's your name?" he asked, there was a pause and I almost told him my real name.

"Bloody Hood." I said, slightly proud of my brainless name.

"Well Bloody Hood and Hit-Girl, I'm Officer Mason." He said, "I want to thank you both." He finished. I smiled,

"Don't worry 'bout it bro." Hit-Girl replied. I picked my gun up off the ground, along with my club.

"We're just here to help." I stated. The cop put his hand out to shake; we did, smiling while we did.

"Did someone call 911 for you?" I asked, the cop nodded,

"It's all taken care of." He replied, "Thanks again." He said.

"Anytime sir." I said.

* * *

><p>We finally reached her "Warehouse", she entered the code on the keypad, opening the door and we walked inside.<p>

"We need to get you some dry clothes." I said, "Here, lay down and get under the covers, I'll get you some clothes and tea." I said.

"I don't have tea here." She said, getting under the covers in her cot.

"Do you have a heater?" I asked. She nodded, pointing to her electric heater. I picked it up and placed it down quietly next to her bed, plugging it in and flipping the switch. I went into the next room and grabbed her shirt, and a pair of pajama pants. I handed them to her,

"What, no underwear?" she asked.

"I didn't feel comfortable intruding into your underwear drawer because it might tempt me." I said, joking of course. She laughed as she got up and walked into her room to change. She returned, still wearing her mask.

"Sorry you got thrown into the Hudson, the thought of touching that water is unpleasant."I said,

"There was nothing you could have done about It." she said, walking up to me. I nodded, I knew that, but that doesn't change the fact that it happened.

"I should get going, got stuff to do tomorrow." I stated.

"Thanks Hood." She said.

"For what." I asked.

"Getting me back here." She said.

"Don't mention it Hit-Girl." I said, walking to the door.

"I mean It." she said, "and for keeping me warm on the way." She replied.

"Do you think I was gonna let you catch pneumonia?" I asked. "See you tomorrow then?" I asked.

"yeah." She replied.

* * *

><p><em>"Monster, you could have saved me!" It was the thug from the first night. He had a gory bullet hole through his head, blood and brain matter dripping from the hole.<em>

"_Stupid son of a bitch! You beat me with a club; you couldn't have knocked me out so I could see my three year old again? Huh!" it was the first guy I killed the second night, he had blood dripping from his head, which was caved in and I swore I could see his brain._

"_You shot me, in the heart! Why didn't you let me kill the bitch, you hated her at the beginning of the fucking night!" the second from the fateful night. He had a hole blown through his chest, blood was squirting out unrealistically, and I could see his heard beating. _

"_You're no hero! You're a fucking killer, just as bad as us!" the first from that night, he also had blood squirting violently from his chest. _

"_Yeah, you aint different!" the second one, giant gory cut across his chest. He held up his heart, which was cut in half by the cut I induced._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed._

* * *

><p>I awoke breath fast and sweating like a hooker in church. I gripped my hair, stressed out beyond return. This nightmare was worse than the one before, more intense and painful surprisingly. I almost felt the pain I had induced, headaches, chest aches. I was shaking, the fact that one dream had induced such fear is scary enough, but having to see the dream and the people I've killed in the span of three days makes it ten times worse. Hit-Girl was wrong, the third kill wasn't easy. And I don't know how much I can take.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

I met up with Mindi at Atomic Comics; we got a cup of coffee and sat down in a cozy booth.

"This is nice." She said, I sipped my coffee lightly,

"Do you like comics or something?" I asked.

"Naw, it's just where my old friend and I used to hang out a lot. Dave Lizewski, do you know him?" she asked.

"Sounds vaguely familiar." I replied.

"Doesn't matter, just a nice place to go and hang out." She stated.

"You know who I miss?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Kick-Ass, he was cool." I replied.

"Yeah, he was a cool hero." Mindi replied, looking at her coffee.

"_I'm Brenda Harmon live here with Officer Mason of the NYPD. He was allegedly saved last night by Hit-Girl and a new masked vigilante. Sir, could you tell me what happened?" _i heard the TV say. I looked over and said,

"Hey, could you turn that up?" the guy behind the counter turned the volume up loud enough.

"_He was dressed in this underarmor, and this hood like cowl. He said his name was Bloody Hood." _Officer Mason said, he was in the hospital bed, still recovering from his gunshot wound.

"Wow." I said, that's all I could say without giving myself away. Mindi was speechless.

* * *

><p>"So here we are, back in front of my house." Mindi said, she had given me her number, which I had safely nestled in my pocket.<p>

"Yeah, here we are." I replied. it was nine forty three at night.

"Thanks for walking me back."

"Don't mention it Mindi." She stood there, looking at her shoes for a second. I wanted to try something; I put my finger under her chin and lifted her gaze. I then preceded to lean in and kiss her. At first she was into it as well and then she jumped back.

"sorry." I said, apologetic.

"No, it's okay. But I think I'm in love with someone else." She replied. I nodded,

"That's fine, I just wanted to see." I stated.

"I'm sorry." She said,

"Don't worry 'bout it." I replied.

"Can I see you tomorrow too?" she asked.

"Yeah, get some sleep, you look drained." I said.

"Thanks, and again I'm sorry." She said.

"Again, don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>Hit Girl led me to the warehouse again, she entered the code and the door snapped open. We entered, quietly.<p>

"Did you see that thing about us on the news." She asked.

"yeah." I muttered.

"We can't get involved with that shit anymore. If we see something like that, we're just gonna draw attention to ourselves." She stated. I nodded, understanding that she's been doing this longer than me.

"Hood, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yeah, anything you want Hit-Girl." I replied.

"Do you like me?" I was stunned by her question,

"Like-Like you? What do you mean by like you?" I asked, stuttering.

"Never mind, forget I said anything." She answered. I walked up to her and kissed her, peppermint infected my mouth as my tongue danced gracefully on her teeth.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked. She reacted in the most peculiar way; she removed her wig and mask. I almost fainted, it was Mindi.

"Your turn." She said. I swallowed hard as I gripped my hood shakily. I pulled it over my head and dropped it to the ground. Mindi's jaw dropped instantly.

"Kyle?" she said. I nodded shamefully. She reared up and socked me as hard as she could in the jaw. I stumbled back and into the wall. She came at me again, I deserved it, every knuckle.


	9. Chapter 9

I just let her keep on pounding on me, I knew what I did was stupid and wrong and I deserved it, she kept throwing punches, I kept taking them.

"Get the fuck out of here!" she said, shoving me towards the door. She threw my cowl at me; I caught it and turned slowly, exiting the house. I walked down the street, throwing the cowl on and wallowing.

* * *

><p>I got home, climbing in my window and hurling my cowl as hard as I could at my mirror.<p>

"So stupid!" I said, punching my wall as hard as I could, my fist powered through the sheetrock and I put my head against the wall. I was on the verge of tears, I was actually about ready to lie down and die. I fell back onto my bed, thoroughly pissed at myself. I couldn't even sleep it was so bad, I hated myself that much.

* * *

><p>Mindi's knuckles where scraped and bleeding. They stung like a bitch as well. She was kneeling on the ground, hair cascading down her torso. She was sobbing, she was pissed at Kyle for something she did to him as well, and the way she had treated him was disgusting.<p>

"He deserved it." she mumbled to herself, trying hard to justify her actions. Truth be told, she couldn't. Justifying actions to someone is easy, but not to yourself, even when she feels its right. She washed off her knuckles, sobbing still.

* * *

><p>The next day, I was at lunch, sitting away from the guys this time. I was eating quietly, trying to keep from moping. Then I saw her, Mindi was looking at me. As soon as I caught her gaze she looked away. That only made me feel worse than I already had. I just stared back at my food, trying not to tear up. It was only a few days we spent being friends, but I felt a cold kind of detachment without her. I got up out of my seat; I was going to do something I probably shouldn't. I walked straight up to the line, but she had disappeared before I arrived.<p>

"Fuck me." I mumbled. She wanted to be alone, and I wanted to talk to her. At that point, just her voice would have been enough to give me a smile.

"There you are Kyle." Lenny said, running up to me, "it's that kid Sam, he's getting his ass whipped bad." He stated. I first turned to walk away, but then I saw Mindi walking towards the brawl. I ran as fast as I could. Sam was pinned against the wall; the bully kept pounding on his face. My mind kept flashing with the events of the night before. More bullies joined in, he was going to get fucked up unless I or Mindi intervened. Mindi stepped up to the plate, driving her toe into the main bully's stomach. The other two tossed her away like nothing. Two on one, not good for Mindi. I rushed forward, driving my fist as hard as I could into the bully's temple. He collapsed to the floor, unconscious in one swing. The main bully was back on his feet.

"Paybacks a bitch." He said.

"And you're a cliché." I retorted. He threw a punch, connecting with my cheek. I stumbled backwards, into the concrete wall.

"Fuck!" I said, shaking my head out. I spat blood into his face as he came at me again. He rubbed his eyes and I took my opportunity. I grabbed his wrist, twisting it hard and flipping the bully over my shoulder. I grabbed him by his shirt and nailed him again in the face. He was out easy. Mindi shoved me backwards,

"I didn't need your help _Kyle_!" she said. I was speechless, she almost looked sorry for the words she said.

"Fine, next time I'll let you get pounded." I replied, brushing past her. I picked Sam up off the ground, slinging his hand on my shoulder.

"Kyle I'm-." She began, but I wasn't having it, not then. I kept walking, I didn't look back, I didn't even acknowledge that she said a word. It pained me to do, but I had to.

* * *

><p>Mindi stood there, about to start sobbing. She had done this to herself; she turned the one friend she could talk to into something bad. Truth be told, she was missing him, as much as she wanted to hate him, she missed him dearly. All she could do was walk down the hallway before the principal and resource officer got there, trying to remain calm. It got harder and harder every minute.<p>

"_How can one boy cause me so much pain?"_ she asked herself. The answer was simple, four letters that formed a one syllable word. L-O-V-E, love.

I sat on my bed that night, staring at the cold, ridiculously oppressive ceiling. I felt my bed vibrate for the thirty fifth time. It was Mindi, I knew it. I wanted to pick the phone up, he wanted to so desperately, but I couldn't bring myself to talk to her after what I had said this afternoon. The vibrations stopped. My eyes teared up,

"Why am I crying over one girl." I asked the ceiling. No answer, "Of course you won't answer, you're a fucking ceiling." I muttered. My phone vibrated again, I waited, and waited, and waited. I grabbed it on the last ring.

* * *

><p>"hello." I said my voice gravelly.<p>

"_Kyle! Kyle I'm sorry! I can't take it, I can't fucking stay mad at you. I've tried, but I can't stand it. I've wanted to hate you, hate you so much. But-." She stammered at the end._

"_Mindi-." I began,_

"_I love you too much to hate you." She finished. I was awestruck; I didn't think she'd ever say it, "Could you come over? Please?" she asked._

"_Where?" I asked._

"_The Warehouse." She retorted._

"_Yeah, I'm on my way." I said._

"_Thanks Kyle." She answered._

"_And Mindi." I said._

"_Yeah?" she replied._

"_I love you too." I finished. My phone beeped._


	10. Chapter 10

I knocked on the door at the warehouse. Within the first three the door opened, Mindi's smiling face was all I could see. I finally felt happy again, she kissed me lovingly. I returned the very same power, closing the door as I entered. Our tongues brushed past each other as me kissed passionately, still standing in the middle of the room. I lowered my lips, kissing her neck and collarbone, she moaned slightly in pleasure, like it tickled. Her breath quickened as I continued my actions, clearly enjoying it. I was so glad to be in her warm, gentle embrace. I could feel her heart racing as she pulled me closer to the cot. I was a little bit apprehensive, but I was a man yet. A man with a conscience, but a man none the less. She steered away from the cot, grabbing a pillow off the cot on the way by. I took control, pinning her against the wall. She removed my cowl, running her fingers through my hair. She proceeded to pull my underarmor over my head as well. I started unzipping her sweatshirt, tossing it away. I then picked at her buttons quickly, fumbling the last one. She finally just reached down and ripped the button off. I chuckled, then she grabbed my belt and that's when things got tense.

* * *

><p>I lay there, looking at Mindi's beautiful face. She was pretty even when she was sleeping, she looked very happy, she smiled with her eyelids. She was so calm; I could feel her slow, relaxed heartbeat because her chest was pressed against mine. It was a soothing feeling I couldn't ignore or shake. What we did was awkward and rushed, but it seemed necessary at the time.<p>

* * *

><p>Mindi awoke, startled by Kyle. She scotched away, confused at first, but remembering the pleasure, but also the awkwardness and apprehensiveness. She smiled still, content with the actions preformed that evening. She came closer, putting her face in Kyle's chest and smiling as she fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, I was daydreaming through classes. I couldn't get Mindi out of my head, and why should I? All I could see while I looked out the window was her deep blue eyes. I almost didn't feel Lenny punch me in the arm at lunch.<p>

"Dude, you're spacin'!" he called. I chuckled, no, I giggled legit.

"Yeah bro, what you thinking about?" Nick asked. Mindi walked up and sat down next to me, smiling.

"Oh, I get it bro, you and Mindi-." Lenny began,

"Finish the sentence and you will be picking your balls up off the floor with a spoon." I said. Lenny cringed,

"Great, now my dick hurts, you ass." He said,

"If it makes you shut up." I muttered. Mindi pecked me on the cheek, and the boys howled.

"And he scores for the first time!" Ryan says. I was blushing a bit, but managed to flip him off without a problem.

* * *

><p>It was one o'clock in the morning and we were suited up for some more action. I was twirling my club around, switching from hand to hand and getting fancy. As we exited the warehouse, I felt the warmth of the building leave as we entered the cool autumn air. We took off down the street, I was pumped too, ready to do some good.<p>

_A/N: very short chapter, sorry about that. _


	11. Chapter 11

We entered a dock house; it had begun to rain as we entered the shelter. We were silent as we approached a group of guys unloading crates off of a little boat. I was assuming D'Amico drug runners because to the way they were dressed, suits and they all had weapons. Seemed organized well too.

"Hurry it up asswipe before I bury my foot in your beanbag permanently!" one of the guys said.

"Fuck off Try-hard." The boatman replied.

"Hows about we crash this little party." I said, Mindi was counting the guys.

"Four men, eh, this should be easy." She said. We stood up and charged in; I jammed my club into one of the suit's backs. He stumbled forward as I brought the dowel down on the back of his skull. He dropped to the ground, blood leaking from his head. I was hit in the ribs with a baseball bat; luckily my club took some of the blow. I did hit the ground pretty hard though, he raised the bat up and brought it down; I pulled my club up, stopping the blow. I kicked him in the knee, causing him to stumble backwards. I stood up and swung at him, he put his arm up to deflect the blow, but all he did was voluntarily give me his forearm to break. He cried out in pain as I hit him hard across the cheek. He stumbled backwards and I kicked him into the water. He was suck into the propeller of the boat and that was it for him.

"Damn, what a way to go." I muttered. Blood and chunks of human surrounded the boat as I was grabbed by the throat and tossed, soaring through the air and crashing into one of the crates. It broke under my bodyweight, spilling white powder out everywhere. The assailant came at me again, bringing a punch down at me, but I rolled away as he drove his fist into the wooden crate. He yelled out in pain as he drew his hand from the box to reveal a large piece of wood jammed between his fingers, he ripped it out and tossed it away. I ran up and drove my club into his chest, pushing him roughly against the wall and bringing the dowel up to his chin, cracking it. He cried out again as he gripped his chin. I hit him in the knee and finally bring it down on his forward. He collapsed on the ground, blood pouring from his caved skull. Mindi twisted one of the suit's arms behind his back, snapping it and disarming him. She picked his weapon, a switchblade, up off the ground and threw it, the blade traveled accurately through the air and into his skull. The guy dropped to the ground, a pool of blood surrounding his body. The final guy drew a gun out of his coat and pointed it at me. He was bleeding from his forehead. He started emptying the chamber of the firearm as I dodged the pieces of lead. One skimmed my arm, cutting it open and sending blood flying out. Mindi rolled out of the path of the bullets as well and as soon as he went empty, reloading. I grabbed one of the many bags of cocaine and threw it at him. He shot it like it was skeet, just as I hoped. White powder filled the room and I covered my mouth as I rushed forward, grabbing the pistol and punching the suit as hard as I could in the chest. He stumbled back, wheezing before picking me up and throwing me down on the floor. I aimed the gun, pulled the trigger. The bullet passed through his knee, he began falling to the ground as I fired again, bullet tearing through his skull. He dropped to the ground, dead. I picked tossed the pistol into the river along with kicking the crates of cocaine into the murky water. Then I walked over to Mindi who was still laying on the ground. I picked her up, she looked at my arm.

"Just a scratch." I said.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week was spent as me, not Bloody Hood. Mindi and I hung out as ourselves without worrying about crime fighting. We were, at least for that stretch of the week, living live they way it's supposed to be. Without bullets whizzing constantly around your head, spending it falling in love.<p>

"I love you." She said, smiling as we sat at the table at lunch that Friday.

"I love you too." I replied, kissing her.

"Okay, stop with the mushy shit. I swear imma vomit." Lenny stated.

"Two polysyllabic words in one sentence? Damn you're starting to learn third grade English." Ryan said, laughing. Mindi was warming up to the guys; she now knows that not all of them are tools like Lenny, and that they are nice and funny.

"Fuck off needledick." Lenny retorted. I chuckled and Mindi laid her head on my shoulder, still smiling.

"Hey Kyle." I heard a voice say from behind. I turned to see Sam; he was all recovered from his pounding, though I could still see a couple bruises.

"What up Sam, sit down, stay a bit." I said, patting on a seat next to Mindi. He plopped down and was quiet for a second.

"So, what's good?" I asked. He shrugged,

"Sam, you shouldn't talk to this dickless bastard, he likes little boys like you." Lenny said.

"Fuck you peewee." I said. Sam was laughing pretty hard too. Mindi was giggling a lot, she seemed pretty happy. You better know I was too.


	12. Chapter 12

I closed my locker door hard, turning and walking down the hall, on my way to Mindi's locker. Just as I was going to cross the last intersection, a large group of teens barged into my path. I stood patiently as the all exited the building hastily. I hurried across before another group of students get in my way. I strut down to Mindi's locker, kissing the back of her neck. She stops for a second and I feel the goosebumps form on her skin as a chill goes down her spine.

"Hi." I say cheerfully. She turns around and smiles, pecking my lips,

"We ready?" she asked.

"I'm always ready beautiful." I retorted.

* * *

><p>We entered the warehouse, hanging our book bags and such up before diving headlong into planning the night.<p>

"So, do you wanna go hunting tonight?" she asked. I shrugged,

"What do you wanna do?" I asked. She picked up her pistol, cocking it and putting it on safety.

"That settles that." I said, removing my shirt and revealing my underarmor. I pulled the hood out of my bag and slid it on. I twirled my club around a bit before sheathing it on my back.

* * *

><p>The scream echoed through the air as we darted down the alleyway. There was a bang as I watched a man slide across the asphalt and into a wall of metal trashcans. The cans tumbled over as he collided with them. We rushed forward as three guys; big guys came in for more.<p>

"Fuckin with our coke eh!" one of them said in a heavy New York accent.

"I didn't do anything I swear!" the man being pounded said.

"Bullshit!" one of the others said, driving his fist into the poor guy's mouth. I came out, unsheathing my club and swinging it into one of the thugs' temple, he stumbled back, dazed for a second. Mindi was already on him, stabbing him multiple times ferociously with her butterfly knife. I hit the next guy full on in the stomach, causing him to bend over. I then proceeded to sweep him out using the club. The guy dropped onto his back as I came down on his sternum with the dowel. Blood leaked from his mouth as I heard his final breaths leave his mouth. I back-kicked the next guy into Mindi's path as she threw her butterfly knife, it cut through the air like butter and entered his skull forcefully. The pounded guy coughed up a little blood but managed to utter,

"Thanks." To us before passing out. I picked up one of the suits cell phones and called 911.

* * *

><p>"Those guys were D'Amico boys, why were they roughing up a nobody for cocaine?" Mindi asked.<p>

"Maybe they really like cocaine." I replied. Mindi smiled slightly, still hard at thought. We were dressed in our civilian clothing, almost seemed foreign to me now. She sat down on my lap, frustrated a bit. I wrapped my arms around her, her scent pleasantly invading my nostrils. (Pleasant invasion, the one where the invaders give you apples and cinnamon sticks. Yeah, not that other kind of invasion, not Poland in my nose) Mindi, kissed my lips, my heart began racing fast and relentlessly. Each pass of our tongues made my heart speed up more and more. Our bodies brushed and I felt her heard beat as well, speedy and persistent.

* * *

><p>We lay on the ground again, twice in the span of a week, two rushed actions, two nice, meaningful rushed actions at that. Mindi was once again sleeping next to me, I was giddy as a school boy and don't care who knows it. She was so warm against my skin, so full of life and beauty. I couldn't avert my eyes from her until I myself began to fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You cunt, splitting my sternum like that for one fuckin guy! What do you think you are, Batman?" one of the goons from that night said, blood still pouring from his mouth. He was coming at me with a crowbar, swinging wildly. Blood was dripping onto my costume, staining it as he pounded on me with the crowbar. <em>

"_Piece of insignificant shit!" he kept screaming. With every blow I became more and more numb and stopped fighting the attacks._

* * *

><p>"KYLE!" Mindi bellowed into my ear as I shot up into consciousness. I was breathing heavily, sweating bullets.<p>

"Kyle, are you okay?" she asked, touching my cheek. I nodded,

"Bad dream." I replied. Mindi kissed my lips, drawing the fear and sadness from my body and replacing it with love and happiness. I rolled over on top of her, still kissing her passionately. The kiss broke,

"What is this dream about?" she asked, gripping my shoulders.

"The people I've killed, all of them I dreamt about at least once each." I replied. She kissed me again,

"It's okay Kyle, I'm here for you. They're just dreams." She whispered into my ear. I dove back into her lips, her body, her everything, finding comfort in her love and movements with ease.


	13. Chapter 13

Mindi woke me up the next morning,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" she said. I was chuckling as she pulled me up off the ground and we embraced.

"Thanks beautiful." I said. She tilted her head up and kissed me, passionate and ravenous. He pulled out a box, it was long and thin with a red bow.

"Open it." she said, grinning. I took the present removed the bow; I pulled the box top off and gasped. It was a Terzuola Combat Knife. It was shiny and looked VERY deadly.

"You really shouldn't have." I said.

"You need something better then that pussy ass club you got." She said, smiling wider. I hugged her,

"Thanks Mindi." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry about it, you wanna try it out tonight?" she asked. I nodded,

"Sounds like a date." She said. I laughed, blood and gore for some reason was romantic between us. so fucked up beyond repair, but it was the most real thing in my life at the moment.

* * *

><p>Suited up again, my new blade attached to my belt and my club sheathed on my back, I was strangely proud of myself. I followed Mindi out the door; she was armed with her handgun and double butterfly knives. We hurried off down the street at a breakneck pace. We scaled a few building, leaping gaps and dropping six feet at a time before we finally heard gunshots. We sprinted to the edge of the building and spied two suits and a NYPD officer. They were pounding down on him as hard as they could, it was an African American guy and it wasn't his night.<p>

"Can we interfere with this?" I asked. Mindi pulled out a monocular, she changed focus until she gasped and dropped it.

"MARCUS!" she yelled. She dropped off the side of the building, sliding down a drainage pipe. I followed in suit letting go about four feet before the ground. Two more suits stepped out as well.

"Hey there Hit-Girl, been looking for you." One of the said, drawing a knife out of his coat. She pulled out her pistol.

"Let him go." She said to them,

"Hit him again." He said to the suits. One of them drove his fist into the officer's stomach, causing him to cough and sputter as he tried to regain his breath.

"Fuck you scum." He said, he was cuffed again across the jaw. Mindi's hands were shaking a little now and I've never in my life seen her shake before.

"I said let him go!" Mindi said.

"Go ahead, shoot me! It's gonna get you in more shit then you are now." The suit replied. I took two steps sideways and put my hand into her waistband.

"Now's not the time." She said. I drew a baby pistol out of the waistband and cocked it. "oh." She muttered. I pointed it at the guy holding the officer, taking aim at his head.

"LET HIM GO!" Mindi bellowed. The suit just smiled as the suit holding Marcus pulled out a pistol, Mindi dropped her aim and fired, hitting the pistol and knocking it from his hand, she then raised the shot back up and fired, hitting the guy in the eye, blood squirted out as he dropped to the ground. I slid my gun into my waistband and drew my new knife out. I rushed forwards, slashing one of the suits across the pec as I grabbed his wild haymaker out of the air. I followed up with a stab to the jugular vein. Blood squirted out as he collapsed to the ground. I turned around and threw the blade forward, sending it into another suits forehead. I pulled my club out and turned again, smacking the last suit across the face with it, sending him stumbling back as Mindi drove her butterfly knife into his chin. The suit dropped to the ground, bleeding out steadily. I pulled my blade from the suits forehead and kicked him to the ground.

"Mindi." The cop said to her.

"Marcus." She said, hugging him. I turned to see this, confused.

"I'm assuming you two know each other." I said.

"Kyle this is Marcus, my guardian." Mindi said, I walked over and shook his hand.

"So, what are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"I'm Bloody Hood." I replied. Marcus started laughing,

"Bloody-Bloody Hood?" he said, laughing in hysterics.

"It's a work in progress." I muttered.

"Well anyway Bloody Hood." He said, but started laughing again. "Thanks for your assistance." He said finally collecting himself.

"You're welcome." I replied.

"Mindi, I thought you said you were done with this shit." He said to her.

"I couldn't help it, I like to help people." She replied. _Mindi knew that might have been a lie, maybe it's because she killed too many people, maybe what they say is true. That once you kill it's hard to stop._


	14. Chapter 14

"So, where did you meet Mindi?" Marcus asked.

"At school actually." She replied for me.

"How long have you two been partners for?" he continued questioning.

"For about two weeks now." I replied.

"You guys seem quite efficient. Haven't seen Mindi as efficient with a partner since-." He began.

"Since dad." Mindi finished.

"I told you to quit." Marcus added, "but you two work together so well." he said, smiling a very white smile.

"Yeah, well did you expect me to listen to you in the first place?" she replied.

"Not really, just a hope." He retorted.

* * *

><p>This night, I didn't sleep with Mindi; she went to her actual house with Marcus. I never felt so apart from her, knowing she was literally just a block or two away just made it worse. The fight that night was quite gruesome, I could still picture that guy, his throat slashed out and squirting blood out. Thinking about it made me want Mindi more.<p>

* * *

><p>Mindi was lying in her bed, missing Kyle. She never felt this way before, never felt this kind of love. Not the family kind, the romantic love. The kind she thought only existed in those bullshit movies about the happy endings and all that horse shit. This was all strange to her, the kissing, the sex, the word. Love, she never thought it would happen, thought that all she would ever <em>love<em> was going to be seeing her butterfly knives entering a thugs skull or the recoil from her Sig Sauers. Kyle just made her feel alive; made her Mindi instead of Hit-Girl, made her strong when she was weak, picked her up when she was down. She always thought she'd be able to take care of herself, but now she couldn't stand being a night away from Kyle. The only person she ever loved is dead, Big Daddy, her father. This thought made her scared, scared that she might be bad luck, scared that the same thing may happen to Kyle. That thought even proved she had some remnant of a conscience, if Kyle got injured, and god forbid, killed she would be in hysterics. These thoughts occupied her brain for the remainder of the long and lonely night.

* * *

><p><em>"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?" the guy with the slashed throat said, coming at me with his blood squirting out and onto my costume. <em>

"_YOU HELPED THAT BITCH KILL ME!" the guy with the hole through his chin said, stumbling at him. This was something out of a Bee-Movie. _

"LEAVE ME ALONE_!" I screamed back, kicking him in the chest. He stumbled backwards and into the guy with the slashed throat. They both fell over, and exploded and replicated themselves. They kept popping up, until there were at least a thousand of them. They all were coming for me, collapsing on me and beating on me. I was helpless, I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, couldn't speak._

* * *

><p>I shot up out of bed, breath prompt and sweating bullets. I waited for my breathing to return to normal, getting out of bed and hopping in the shower. When I was finished cleansing myself I exited the shower door and grabbed my towel. I rubbed myself down with it, walking over to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of black boxer shorts, slipping them on and following up with a pair of jeans. I pulled on a maroon Aeropostale t shirt, followed by a white sweat shirt. I grabbed my bag from my desk chair and walked out of my room. I entered the kitchen, my father was at the table with the newspaper, drinking coffee and eating a bagel.<p>

"Good morning." He said, not looking away from the paper.

"morning." I returned, pulling a piece of bread out of the wrapping, throwing it in the toaster. As it toasted, my phone vibrated. I picked it up off the counter and read the text message.

**Mindi: **_**I missed you last night**_**. **I texted back: I can't express how much I missed you.

**Mindi:**_** I can't wait to see you today**_**. **Me: I'm counting the milliseconds. The toaster went off and I retrieved my piece, buttering it and taking bites. I was hungry, very hungry.

* * *

><p>At lunch, Mindi's head lay on my shoulder. I could feel the warmth from her deep breaths on my shirt, the heat transferring.<p>

"You two are awfully quiet." Lenny said.

"Yeah, usually you guys are repeating you're love for each other over and over." Sam added.

"Makes me wanna stab my eardrums with a couple of ice picks." Ryan continued.

"Shut up." I said smiling. Mindi was smiling too; her eyes were closed though, like she was trying to sleep. I laid my head on hers, quiet wasn't even the word to use. Words weren't necessary, she was silent, I was silent, I wished that Lenny would for once be silent.

"Hey little bitch!" I heard a voice call. I turned; it was the three stooges that pick on Sam.

"fuckbunnies." I muttered. Sam started shaking, Mindi got off my shoulder, and I rose off my seat standing between him and the bullies.

"Get out of my way." The central one stated.

"Go fuck yourself pal." I said.

"I want the kid, not you." He said.

"Yeah, well you aren't getting him unless you can get through me." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"Kyle, you don't have to-." Sam began.

"Sam, shut up." Mindi said quietly to him.

"Why are you protecting him? He's a pretentious mama's boy." The guy said.

"Was that a polysyllabic word I just heard?" the cafeteria was hushed, but began laughing.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You are further proof that Darwin's theory was correct." I insulted. The cafeteria erupted again into laughter.

"How does it feel to be laughed at, how does it feel to be made fun of?" I asked.

"Fuck you?" he said. He pulled something from his pocket, a switchblade. He flipped the blade out and went to stab me. I caught the wrist just before the blade would have entered my navel. I kicked him in the knee and drove my elbow into his forearm, causing him to drop the knife.

"ALRIGHT BREAK IT UP!" the resource officer said, running in. I put my hands up,

"He attacked first." I said. The cop grabbed him and dragged him away quickly. He looked back at me and I recognized his face. It was Officer Mason.

"Was that-?" Mindi began.

"Officer Mason, yeah." I replied. I sat back down, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Kyle, you should have let him-." Sam said,

"Survival instinct would say yes to what you are about to say, moral instinct tells me that Sam is wrong. I go with morality." I replied. The Cafeteria was silent.

"Alright, shows over!" Lenny yelled to the students, who returned to their conversations.

"What the fuck was that all about?" Ryan asked. I shrugged,

"Three bumbling idiots, fuck if I know." I retorted.


	15. Chapter 15

Mindi and I were driving in the car, on our way to the Warehouse.

"You're awfully quiet." I said to her.

"Sorry, didn't know what to talk about?" she said, snapping out of her trance like state.

"How about school, how was your day?" I asked.

"It was-well, it was school." She said, laughing.

"Sam seemed angry today after lunch; I'm beginning to think I shouldn't have done what I did." I replied.

"I think Sam is saying he wants to protect himself this time, stop them without your help. I see what he's coming from." Mindi said.

"Yeah, next time I'll only help if he truly needs it." I continued. I pulled into the warehouse,

"I like it when you're in control." She said, smiling. I looked at her,

"Oh do you now?" I asked, leaning over and kissing her on the lips.

"Definitely." She replied, breaking the kiss for a millisecond before diving back in.

* * *

><p>Clothes lined like a trail to us, lying on the ground silently. Mindi and I were, for the first time, both awake, but as silent as if we were sleeping.<p>

"I love you." Mindi said, looking up at me.

"I love you too." I replied, kissing her forehead. An alarm went off, signifying sundown; she got up quickly, turning the light on and the alarm off.

"You want to shower first?" she asked.

"Nah, you go on first." I replied. She walked over and pecked me on the lips,

"I'll be right out big boy." She said.

"I'll be waiting." I said, smiling. She grinned and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. I grinned as I laid there on the floor, listened as the water hissed from the showerhead. Then I heard a scream from the bathroom. I jumped up and sprinted for the bathroom, pushing the door open and bursting in. she was laughing then,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but how else would I have gotten you in here?" she asked, throwing her arms around my neck. I smiled, kissing her lips passionately as she led me to the shower.

"You could have asked"

* * *

><p>We were drying off, both still grinning like two year olds. As soon as we were both dressed in out costumes, I locked my combat knife onto my belt, slid a compact pistol into my waist band, and Mindi kissed me. I grabbed her belt and brought her closer, kissing tenderly back.<p>

"Okay cowboy, time to get to work." She said, breaking the kiss. We exited the door and hurried off down the street.

* * *

><p>We stumbled upon a couple of goons pinning a girl to the wall. Mindi looked at me, I nodded and we descended down the side of the building.<p>

"I don't think the lady's interested." I said. The guys stopped, there were four of them, easy odds.

"Who is this guy supposed to be?" one of them asked, laughing his ass off.

"Hey marshmallow man, why don't you and you're little sidekick over there go and fuck yourselves." He continued. I started rushing forward, but Mindi beat me to it, taking the first guy down. She rained punches down on his face. I took one of them, ducking under a wild left hook and coming back up with a right hook to his jaw, causing him to stumble back. I pulled my club up off my back and swung it across his face, cracking his cheekbone and sending him yelling in pain to the floor. One of them came up behind me and picked me up by the back of the neck. I kicked at him but he just tossed me hard across the alley and into the trashcans. I got up with the top of one of the cans,

"What are you, Captain America now?" he asked. I rushed forward, he threw a punch, which I blocked with the top and crossed my hand and hit him hard across the cheek with the rough metal can top. He stumbled back and I pulled a Captain America, throwing the can like a Frisbee. I'd like to say it hit him in the face and that was it, but all it did was bounce of his chest and cause him to stumble again. Then I ran up and leaped into the air, driving the sole of my foot into the guy's chest, his sternum breaking under the sheer force I applied to it. He fell backwards, blood leaking from his mouth. Mindi's goon was close to death, if not already passed. She moved on to the final guy, driving her fist into his face, causing him to stumble backwards and into the brick wall. She flipped out her butterfly knife and tossed it, blade penetrating his skull, killing him instantly.

* * *

><p>I walked up my steps, Mindi following close behind.<p>

"Time to meet my dad." I said, chuckling. I had my key out, but I looked at the door, it was broken open. I pushed the door open a bit more

"Dad?" I called. I stepped inside, the house hadn't been touched really, a couple of papers on the floor, but that's it.

"DAD!" I called again. I walked into the dining room, spying a note pinned down by a hand gun. I picked up the note and read it aloud,

"Hey Kyle, just wanted to let you know that I know you are the Bloody Hood and I just borrowed your father. You can come get him whenever, we're just gonna play a game or two. Thanks, _Frankie_."

"Who the fuck is Frankie?" Mindi asked. Then my mind clicked, Sam, I needed to ask Sam.

"Sam." I said.

"No, Sam wouldn't-." Mindi said,

"No, I think it's one of the three stooges." I replied.


	16. Chapter 16

I walked up to the warehouse door, stopped dead. There was a note pinned to the door with a push pin, I read it aloud,

"D'Amico boys will be there Kyle, be careful, it's at 45 21st street. Be safe. Sgt Marcus W." it read. I crinkled up the note and opened the door, the alarm blaring.

"KYLE!" Mindi screamed, shutting the alarm off. I pulled the Makarov from my house out of my waist band and locked the slide back. I dug out some magazines out of one of the many boxes, loading the 9mm cartridges into the magazine as fast as I could; tears had begun to flow from my eyes. Mindi touched my face; I looked at her, my tears dripping off my chin and onto the loading table. She kissed me; I dropped the magazine and kissed back, full power. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

* * *

><p>Frankie was sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair, D'Amico boys guarding him. Frankie didn't want to do this, as much as he didn't like Kyle he would never do this to him if it weren't forced.<p>

"Don't look at me like that." One of the bigger guys said as Frankie's gaze landed on him.

"Fuck you." Frankie said, the guy got up but the guy sitting across from Frankie put his hand up for him to stop.

"Frankie, let's get this straight. The only reason you're still alive is because we need you as bait to lure Bloody Hood here." His name was Leslie, his street name: Killa7. Why the faggot ass nick name, it was his screen name on Runescape back in college. He used to be one of them stereotype geeks, thick black glasses, pocket protector, the whole shebang.

"Then what is the father doing here?" he asked.

"You are a diversion for The Hood, so I have time to prepare the surprise party." Killa7 replied.

* * *

><p>I had just finished screwing the silencer onto the pistol and slipping it into my waistband, now fully dressed in my costume. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was fucking insane, this was suicide. Why hadn't Marcus alerted the cops? Because they would arrest me probably, Mindi was suited up too, screwing her silencer onto her pistol. She looked at me in my formfitting shirt, she touched my pecs, my abdomen.<p>

"Never really noticed your physique." She said. On the surface, she looks like a girl who can handle herself, but in reality, she's just like any other girl. I smiled and kissed her neck slowly, I felt the goosebumps pop up on her skin as I did so. She groaned,

"We really need to get going." She said, eyes closed.

"You're right." I muttered, stopping my actions.

* * *

><p>It was an abandoned warehouse near the docks. We were about a hundred feet from the building before I noticed the two guards camping out in front of the door. I aimed my gun, firing the bullet out, the bullet rocketing into the first guards skull and I shifted to the second, firing again. The bullet hurdled through his throat as he collapsed to the ground, blood gurgling from his throat. We traversed the distance in no time, reaching the door and peeking in through the key hole. No one, but my dad, who was strapped to a chair in the middle of the room.<p>

"This is a trap." Mindi said. I nodded, looking up at the drainage pipe lining the side of the structure. I grabbed hold and said,

"Follow me." Pulling myself up and struggling to keep grip as I scaled the building. When I reached the top, after almost falling a billion times, I snuck silently across the roof and to the open skylight. I peered in, spying a passing guard. I grabbed him by the throat and dragged him up wards, driving my fist into his forehead repeatedly until he fell limp. I let him go, letting him slide down the rooftop and drop to the asphalt below. I dropped in silently, drawing the Makarov as soon as my feet touched the ground. Mindi followed after me, cautious as well. She drew her silenced Sig and we began traversing the rafters, spying my father. A guy walked out of the shadows, toting a SCAR-H. He paced by my dad, smacking him one across the face with the butt of the rifle. I wanted to shoot but Mindi kept my arm locked in place.

"_Wait_" she mouthed. Sure enough, five other guys walked out from the shadows, seemingly guarding my father. Most of them were dressed up in spec-ops uniforms, armed with SCAR-H rifles and other armaments that I couldn't see in the darkness.

"We're gonna have to play this from the shadows." She said.

"Easy for you to say, you aren't the one wearing all white." I retorted. She me over,

"Good point." she said, "Fuck It." she and I dropped off the rafters, landing behind barrels of something. I put my gun between the barrels, making the metal shriek briefly.

"Am I the only motherfucker who just heard that?" one of the men yelled in a heavy I New York accent. I mouthed, "_Fuck"_.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: if you haven't suspended disbelief for this story by the time you reach this chappie, then just suspend it for this one, it gets a bit ridiculous._

I fired through the gap in the barrels, hitting one of the men in the groin, he bent over as I hoped and I emptied another into his head, splattering blood onto the barrels around him. I fired again, missing my target, and hitting one of the barrels. It erupted in a fiery explosion, sending the guy through the air, fire cooking him as he soared.

"Oil doesn't explode when shot." I yelled to Mindi,

"Must be Nitroglycerin." She called back. I smiled.

"This might be used to our advantage." I muttered. I rolled out from behind the cover of the barrels, firing into one of the spec ops guys.

"Two down." I thought to myself. One of them took cover behind a barrel, I grinned and fired, the barrel erupted into shrapnel and fire, sending the guy tumbling away ablaze. I shot whistled past my ear and I combat rolled behind one of the support beams. Mindi fired at one of the barrels, causing it to explode violently, setting the one next to it off, and the next one, the wall planks caught on fire after that, the fire creeped up the wall, expanding.

"Shit." I said to myself. I sprinted to my father, slicing his bonds off and dragging him from the chair. I dragged him to Mindi, who was busy capping off bad guys.

"You need to get him out of here." I said. She nodded, picking my dad up and slinging his arm over her shoulder.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I'm gonna clean up." I said. I raised my pistol and fired, bullet cutting the over head lamp, causing it to drop speedily to the ground, crushing one goon. One of the soldiers were sneaking up on me, or at least trying to, he jumped up and ran at me. I punched him across the face, putting him in a headlock and shielding myself with his body. The group opened fire, bullets hitting his Kevlar vest, he screamed in agony as the bullets dug into the armor. Everyone had to reload at some point and I used that as my only shot. I spied a frag grenade on his vest. I grabbed hold of the pin, ripping it out and kicking the soldier into the group. I sprinted away and that's when he exploded, setting off any barrels in his wake. I dove onto the floor as fire engulfed the room. Mindi rushed in, dragging me up off the floor, coughing into her arm. I got up gradually and admired my work for a second before I notice just five more entering the room. I was dazed from the explosion, pointing my gun and firing at nothing, loading another clip, and repeating the process. I finally hit someone on my last shot, the guy collapsed to the ground, clutching his throat. I slid the pistol inside my waistband and scavenged a sawn off from the floor. but it was too late, I pointed and fired, the recoil knocking me over, but dropping one guy and wounding another. I was in pain from the recoil; first time firing a shot gun would have to me when I had to kill someone, wouldn't it? Mindi dragged me back.

"We have to go, we have your father. I dragged myself up and we took off out the door. We stopped when we saw six more guys standing there, armed only with blunt and sharp weapons.

"Drop your guns." The central guy said. He was dressed in a nice suit, black pinstripe with a white tie.

"What are you supposed to be, Scarface?" I asked. His men began laughing, the man was fuming.

"What's your name wannabe?" I asked.

"I'm Killa7." He said. I broke out laughing,

"And I thought my name was bad." I said.

"Yes, well, Bloody Hood. You've been fucking up the D'Amico coke operation, we don't like that." He said. "Guns, on the ground!" he said, raising a Desert Eagle. I pulled my empty Makarov out and tossed it onto the ground, Mindi threw down her Sig.

"Kick them into the river." He said, I rolled my eyes and I nudged them off the deck.

"Good, now we're gonna play a little game. It's called No More Heroes." He said.

"That is a good game actually." I said.

"Not that game! Shut up! These are the rules, if you can fight kill all of these guys without interference by Hit Girl, your father can live. If you can kill Stefan, who will be here in a moment, Hit Girl can live. There is no living for you though."

"Sounds like family fun." I mumbled.

"Let the games, BEGIN." He bellowed. I pulled my club from its sheath on my back and readied myself.


	18. Chapter 18

First guy rushed at me, I swung the club, hitting him in the throat, knocking his Adams apple out. He dropped to the ground, suffocating. I drew my blade from my belt and threw it, traveling speedily through the air and into another's forehead. i swung the club again, but someone knocked it from my hand with a baseball bat. He swung again, I ducked this one, driving my fist into his stomach as hard as I could, grabbing him in a head lock and jerking his head hard. His neck snapped and I dropped him to the ground, turning into the next one and driving the sole of my foot into his rib cage, feeling it break underneath the pressure, I jumped up and crossed my foot into his jaw, causing him to fall to the ground. I picked up a baseball bat from the ground and brought it down on the back of his skull, blood spraying out and his bones cracking loudly. I was socked in the back of the head, causing me to fall forward, catching myself with outstretched arms. I pulled myself up off the ground, turning around into another punch across my cheek. I stumbled backwards, knocking into the railing. Mindi looked at me, I was bleeding a little bit from my mouth, nothing serious. I threw myself forward, driving my heel into the guy's knee and elbowing him across the face. He stumbled away as I drew my knife from one of the dead bodies. I came up behind the dazed suit and drove the knife into his liver. He dropped to the ground, groaning as he bled out. people had shown up to watch, citizens, scared, excited, all types. The last guy, he came at me, machete raised. He swung a cross chop, I ducked it, rolling between his legs, standing up and putting my blade to the back of his neck. He dropped his machete, I placed the knife under his chin and dragged it across. He dropped to the ground slowly, blood squirting violently out of his gaping neck. I breathed out and looked at "Killa7" expectantly.

"Oh Stefan!" he called, a hulking man came out from behind the building, he was at least six foot three, almost all muscle.

"Oh Jesus tap-dancing Christ." I muttered. Stefan charged forward,

"OH FUCK" I screamed, he grabbed me by the shirt and tossed me about four feet to the right. I slid into the building and laid there for a second. The big man picked me up off the ground and drove his fist into my chin, I was helpless. He was too big, Killa7 knew that. He tossed me again, sending me sliding, almost into the water. He rushed over and dragged me off the ground again, I tried to throw a punch, but he grabbed my fist and drove his own into mine again. He tossed me one more time, hitting the ground in the center. I thought I was dead, I literally thought "this is how it's gonna end". Mindi was crying,

"Kyle." I heard her repeating. Every punch threw, the more the crowd yelled NO!

"Once I'm done with you, imma take care of your little whore." Stefan said, bending down. My eyes narrowed, and as he went to punch me one last time, I spat blood into his eyes. He yelped as I drove my toe into his crotch and swept his feet out from underneath him. The crowd cheered as I rolled on top of him and drove my fist repeatedly into his face, striking his cheeks, his jaw, everywhere I could land one. By the time I got up, he was spitting out blood all over the place, teeth too. I walked cinematically over to my club, picking it up and walking back.

"You will NEVER touch her!" I bellowed, driving the club into his forehead, crushing his skull in and splattering his blood all over the planks. I stopped myself, dropping the club to the ground. I unsheathed my blade and faced Killa7. Mindi walked up next to me,

"Let's finish this asshole." I said. we stepped forward, he pointed the gun and started firing, he took off as he fired randomly. I heard a yelp and I turned to Mindi, she touched her stomach, finding blood leaking from it.


	19. Chapter 19

I grabbed Mindi as she was falling, lowering her to the ground. I applied pressure to the wound, my father ran over, him being a doctor. He pushed my hands off the wound,

"Get that asshole." He said to me.

"I can't I have to stay with her." I said, grabbing her hand. She looked directly into my eyes.

"I have a few hours, go get the cunt." She said, smiling. I smiled back, bending down and kissing her lips, passion overcame me and I felt as if the whole world had just froze around me. I felt tears sliding out of my eyes and onto her cheek. She broke the kiss,

"I'll be fine." She said, rubbing my hand, "get him!" she finished. I walked over to one of the goons, pulling a Glock 39, checking the magazine before scavenging more from the dead bodies. I took off down the street, looking back one more time at Mindi before turning into the crowd.

"He went that way." A black man's hand pointed, I looked over, it was Mason.

"Thank you sir." I replied,

"No, thank you Hood." He said, smiling. He was pointing to the adjacent building, it look abandoned to me, I walked up to the door, pistol ready, and kicked the door in. I pointed it down the hallway, finger on the trigger and ready to blow his brains out. I heard a creak in the floor boards, a shadow around the corner. I fired a bullet, hitting nothing but the sheetrock.

"Someone's a little trigger happy." Killa7 called. I posted up on the wall, peering around the corner, nothing. I turned the corner, gun at eye level. I heard feet pounding loudly up the stairs, I walked silently, sliding my finger off the trigger and taking the stairs silently. I reached the second floor of this abandoned building, seeing shadows running up the next flight. I followed, climbing up to the roof exit. I stopped before the door, putting my finger back on the trigger and keeping the sights at eye level. I reared up and kicked the door open, the metal door slamming into the brick shelter. I exited the stairway and there was a crack of gunfire as bullets whizzed by my head. I dove behind a ventilation fan, sparks striking as the bullets hit the metal. I flinched with every crack. I heard a click, I came up and fired at him, three shots, one hit his arm the other two missed, barely. He yelped as he dropped behind a ventilation fan. I heard him drop his magazine,

"You have a Glock 39, it has 6 shots, and you fired three. You only have three more." He yelled out to me.

"What do you got? Desert Eagle? That has seven 50 caliber AE bullets; you fired all of them and missed every shot. At least I hit you dumbfuck." I called back. I heard him release the slide after sliding the mag in. I looked through the grating, he was standing, holding the gun one handed.

"You know, that's really not good for your arm." I called.

"What, my arm?" he asked. I stood up, causing him to jump and I fired, the bullet hitting his shoulder, fired again, hitting his leg. He cried out as I fired again bullet passing through his raising hand. He dropped the powerful hand gun and fall backwards, crying out in immense pain. I holstered the Glock, walking over and kicking his DE over the side of the building. I dragged him off the ground, punching him across the face; he drove his fist into my stomach as hard as he could. I stumbled back and he got up. He limped over to me, grabbing me by the hood and slamming my face into the fan grating. I was dazed as he removed the fans grating, grabbing my head and forcing it towards the rapidly pinning fan. My hood hit it, cutting a large chunk off. My eyes went wide as I tried to force back, finally I but my feet to the fan encasement and kicked off, pushing him backwards and crushing his arm against the second fan. I got up, ducking under a left hook and hitting him with a right, ducking a right hook and delivering a left. He sent a kick at me, I caught his leg, driving my elbow into it and delivering a crushing uppercut. He was stumbling towards the edge of the building. I grabbed him just as he would have stepped off, but I threw him backwards into the corner of the fan. He kneeled there for a second, I walked over to him, he made me jump as he drove his foot backwards into my stomach. I doubled over and he stood over me, smiling, I kicked him in the crotch, causing him to scream out loudly as I used both feet to push him back and off his feet. He hit the ground and I rolled to my feet, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him up. I led him to the side of the building. Just then, Marcus and Mason broke through the door, guns raised.

"Don't throw him Kyle." Marcus said, I looked at him.

"I'm assuming you know Mason." I said.

"Yes Kyle, I knew that day you kicked the shit out of Frankie. Same fighting style. Give him to us." he said, gun pointed at Killa7, not me.

"You know I won't throw him." I said. I started dragging him over to Mason when he pushed off me, drawing a PPK from his waistband. He fired, hitting Mason in the chest, along with Marcus, turning and firing at me, hitting my arm, narrowly missing the bone. I hit the ground, drawing the Glock out and firing, hitting him in the ribs. He dropped the gun and hit the ground, wheezing. Mason and Marcus both groaned as they sat up, picking the .32 auto rounds out of their vests.

"Cocksucker!" Mason said, kicking Killa7 in the leg. I holstered the Glock, this time for the last time.


	20. Chapter 20

I sprinted back to where Mindi laid; blood was collecting on the planks where her body rested.

"We gotta get her to a hospital, I can't do anything here." My dad said. "find a car." He said. I looked behind me, spying a D'Amico Buick Lacrosse. I smiled and picked Mindi up,

"What, where are we going?" she asked.

"We're gonna steal a car." I muttered back, still grinning.

"Kyle, you have to get her there, I can't-." he began.

"Okay dad, just stay here and I'll come back." I said.

"You don't have the time; just send the cops to get me." He replied. I paused, but nodded. I hurried to the car, setting Mindi down on the hood while I shattered the window using the butt of the Glock. I grabbed her off the car and slid her in. i told Mason to grab my father before jumping in myself.

"Kyle, you have to bring me to the warehouse." She said.

"I can't, I have to get you to the hospital."

"I can't go in my costume!" she said. I stopped, she was right, I couldn't either. I slammed the door shut behind me, reaching into the cup holder and grabbing the keys. I slid them into ignition and flipped the car into reverse. I floored it, flipping it into drive and jerking the wheel, causing me to spin the car in a one-eighty. I put the pedal to the floor, speeding through red lights and dodging cars like bullets. As soon as I saw the garage of the warehouse I jammed on the brakes, screeching to a halt just before I would have driven through the door. I threw the door open, grabbing Mindi and kicking the door open. I walked into the central room, laying her down on the table. I sprinted into the bedroom and grabbed her white tank top, cutting two 50 cal (estimated) holes in it to make it convincing. I ran in and handed it to her.

"You have to do it, I'm too weak." She said, blood was still slowly leaking from her stomach. I walked over to her, uneasily unbuckling her top. I slid the article of clothing off her and removed her t shirt; she slid her arms over her head weakly, I slid her tank top over her head, and down to her waistline. i removed my hood and tossed it on the table beside her and removed my underarmor shirt, replacing it with a pink v neck. I picked her up off the table and ran her out back to the car. I slid her in and shut the door, running around to the driver's side, sliding in and backing out of the driveway. I sped off down the street towards 1st avenue, where Bellevue Hospital awaited.

* * *

><p>Mindi was fading in and out of consciousness; Kyle was distraught, tears flying out of his eyes as he sped around the corners, hurdling for the hospital. If she could hold her consciousness for long enough she might have cried, seeing Kyle like that, she'd never seen this side of him. He just kept repeating himself,<p>

"Hold on baby, we're almost there." Or "come on Mindi don't do this." Yeah, she would have definitely cried.

* * *

><p>I pulled into the hospital, screeching to a halt in the center of the parking lot. Mindi was unconscious now, I sprinted to the other side of the car, pulling her out of the passenger seat and carrying her to the automatic doors. Mason and Marcus stood there, pointing the nurse in my direction. The nurse rushed over to me, taking Mindi from my arms, I tried to follow, but both Marcus and Mason couldn't bear to see me follow if the worst should happen. They sat me down and watched me, making sure I wouldn't sneak through the doors while they weren't looking. I couldn't deal with sitting there, I had to get up and leave the building. I sat in the car, and refused to leave until I found out about Mindi. My dad came out to the car after he was tended to,<p>

"they say she lost a lot of blood and she's receiving a transfusion, and that she's lucky you got her here when you did, another half hour and she would have been dead for sure." He said to me. I nodded, spacing out; I had been sitting in that car for four and a half hours waiting for word. Marcus came out to the car, sat inside with me and talked to me.

"You know, the mayor is considering giving Bloody Hood a medal." He said.

"He can keep it." I mumbled back.

"She's gonna be fine, if there's anything Mindi can do, it's survive." He replied, patting me on the shoulder, I thought he was a little unsure of his words. After another hour, my dad came out and said,

"She's awake." I jumped out of that car faster than the last word came out of his mouth.

"Hey." Mindi said, fatigue clear in her voice.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I said, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"I love you." I said. She kissed me, I had been longing for that for five and a half hours. Passion had over taken me.

"Okay Romeo, let her rest." Marcus said, tapping on my shoulders.

"Can he stay?" she asked him.

"It's up to his dad." Marcus replied. We all looked at my dad, who was sitting quietly in the corner.

"Fine with me." He said, putting his hands up. I smiled, looking at Mindi, who was smiling too.


	21. Chapter 21

It took four weeks, but she recovered fully. I had never left for more than an hour when I needed a shower or clothes, as I walked Mindi out to the waiting Buick she was smiling, I was smiling. She entered the car; I waited for her to slide her legs in before shutting the door behind her, traversing the distance over to the driver's side, slipping in and starting the car. I pulled the car out of the parking space gingerly due to inexperience. I entered the aggressive traffic of Manhattan, on my way to Mindi's house.

I pulled into the driveway, helping her out of the car and into the November air. I led her into the house, Marcus meeting me at the door. I helped him bring her belongings inside and Marcus patted me on the shoulder,

"You should go home, get some rest because you look like hell." He said. I nodded,

"Go say goodbye first though." He said, chuckling. I smiled and obeyed without question, I walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door politely,

"Come in." Mindi said clearly. I opened the door,

"Marcus wants me to go home and get some rest. And I need a shower for sure." I said laughing. Mindi chuckled; she was sitting by the window. I walked over to her and sat down on the windowsill next to her. She leaned over and kissed me, I wasn't nervous anymore, in fact, I was the opposite. I was beyond confident.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." She replied.

"Next time, if there's a next time," I began, "please wear a Kevlar vest." I said, chuckling. She nodded, laughing herself. I kissed her forehead before getting up and walking to the door.

"Hey Kyle." She said. I stopped,

"yeah." I replied, turning around.

"See you at school, yeah?" she asked.

"A-duh." I said, laughing.

"I love you."

"you better know I love you."

* * *

><p>The next day I was approached by Frankie,<p>

"Uh, Kyle." He said. I almost considered saying 'Fuck off peewee' but resisted the urge.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I wanted to apologize for this whole fiasco. I didn't want to-." He began.

"Yeah, I know." I finished.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Cops told me." I lied. In reality, Killa7 told me when he was delirious as Marcus and Mason dragged him off.

"Did you tell anyone?" I asked.

"Well…" he began.

"Who did you tell Frankie?" I asked.

"Hey Kyle." A feminine voice came from behind. I turned to see Kayla Gorman, one of if not the most popular girl in the school.

"Hi." I replied flatly.

"Do you happen to want to go to Junior Prom with me?" she asked. I turned and looked at Frankie,

"_Now the popular community is gonna rip me to shreds along with every guy in the universe_" I thought to myself. Mindi walked up to me,

"Sorry, I'm going with someone already." I said.

"Going with somebody? Who?"She asked. I grabbed Mindi and pulled her over to me, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"You're going with Mindi?" she said, rolling her eyes and walking off.

"Duh, and everything Frankie told you was a lie." I said.

"Oh, then fuck off." She said, walking away. I nodded and smiled. Mindi looked up at me, smile on her face.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I cleared my throat,

"Mindi, would you like to go to Junior Prom with me?" I asked. She was dumbfound,

"I dunno why you're so surprised, there's no one else I'd ask." I continued. She smiled and threw her arms around my shoulders,

"Of course I will." She whispered into my ear.

"Good, 'cause I really don't wanna chase down Kayla." I said, chuckling. She punched me in the shoulder.

"Just fuckin with ya." I said.


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: any lyrics belong to their respective owners. Song(s): Remembering Sunday by All Time Low._

Ryan came running up to the stage,

"Lenny's sick today!" he said, leaping onstage and running to the piano.

"What?" I asked.

"You have to play." Nick said.

"We can't play what we planned, I don't know the songs." I stated. The room began filling with students and faculty.

"Fuck." Ryan mumbled, "No show?" he asked. I pulled my acoustic out of its case,

"Looks like we aren't playing rock today." I said, smiling on the inside.

"Alternate plan?" Rich asked, flipping his sticks around in his hands.

"Yeah, let's get on it bitches." I said. "Where's Mindi?" then I felt warm, wet lips on the back of my neck.

"here." She said, "And I brought someone helpful." I turned to see Sam. He was hoisting an electric guitar in his hand.

"What'cha playin?" he asked.

* * *

><p>[Kyle]<p>

Woke up from dreaming  
>And put on his shoes<br>Starting making his way past 2 in the morning  
>He hasn't been sober for days<br>Leaning out into the breeze  
>Remembering Sunday he falls to his knees<br>They had breakfast together  
>But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs<br>Now this place is familiar to him  
>She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin<br>She led him upstairs, she led him up stairs  
>Left him dying to get in<p>

Forgive me I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>Don't mean to be a bother  
>But have you seen this girl?<br>She's been running through my dreams  
>And its driving me crazy it seems<br>I'm gonna ask her to marry me

Even though she doesn't believe in love  
>He's determined to call her bluff<br>Who can deny these butterflies  
>They're filling his gut<br>Waking the neighbors  
>Unfamiliar faces he pleads though he tries<br>But he's only tonight  
>Now he's dying to get inside<p>

Forgive me I'm trying to find  
>My calling, I'm calling at night<br>Don't mean to be a bother  
>But have you seen this girl?<br>She's been running through my dreams  
>And its driving me crazy it seems<br>I'm gonna ask her to marry me

The neighbors said she moved away  
>Funny how it rained all day<br>I didn't think much of it then  
>But it started to all make sense<br>Oh I can see now  
>That all of these clouds<br>Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
>To find my who ever<br>Where ever she may be

[Mindi]  
>I'm not coming back<br>I've done something so terrible  
>Im terrified to speak the truth you'd expect that from me<br>Im mixed up, I'll be blunt  
>Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair<br>And out of my mind  
>keeping an eye on the world<br>So many thousands of feet off the ground  
>I'm over you now I'm not home in the clouds<br>Showering over your hair

[Kyle]  
>I guess I'll go home now<p>

[Sam]  
>I guess I'll go home now<p>

[Kyle]  
>I guess I'll go home now<p>

[Sam]  
>I guess I'll go home now<p>

* * *

><p>The crowd was cheering as the acoustic and electric guitars rolled out. I looked over at Sam and Mindi and grinned. I prepared to look at the screaming crowd and announce the next song, it was gonna be a good day, I could tell.<p>

"That was fuckin spectacular." Ryan said, laughing. I looked at Sam and Mindi; both were smiling at the band.

"Don't over exaggerate." I said, laughing. Nick shoved me,

"We wouldn't have been able to do shit if you hadn't been quick in the mind." He said, pointing to me.

"Go fuck yourself." I said, smiling, "we all pulled this off."

"Without pissing of the principal. Good day." Sam said, laughing a bit.

"The man has a point." Mindi said, patting Sam on the shoulder. I put my fist out and he bumped it,

"We could use two guitarists." Nick said, looking around.

"Real subtle." I mumbled.

"So, what's next?" Mindi asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to be next?" I replied. She smiled,

"I think I have a good idea." She replied. I raised my eyebrows and the boys cackled,

"What's next is" she kept me hanging as she came closer, and closer, and…closer, "we have to go home now." She said. I exhaled in underwhelms. "Later big boy, don't you fret." She whispered. I smiled, kissing her cheek.

* * *

><p>Amongst the once again trashed room, She and I lay on the ground, wrapped in blankets and pillows padding us. she was close to me, I felt her quick heart beat and warmth and smiled. She was smiling too, warm and when she exhaled, her breath gave me MAJOR goosebumps, and I loved it.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Mindi and I stand on top of a rooftop, watching the sun go down and the people pointing us out below. I look at her; she looks at me, smiling. We climb down the side of the building, being met by the press rather quickly.

"Bloody Hood, what ties do you have to the warehouse fire?" one reporter.

"None, dunno what the bloody hell you're talking about." I reply, faking and English accent to hide my voice. We continue running down the street, barreling down and alley way. I reach the wall, leaping foot first, using it to propel myself upwards and catching the security bars that sheltered a bakers window. I used them as grips to climb the wall, leaping across and landing on the window sill of the adjacent building. I grabbed the window sill above me, pulling myself up and continuing onto the roof. Mindi was already up there.

"C'mon, you're slower than shit." She said. I laughed as we took off.

**SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

I sit at the table, across from Marcus.

"Run the plan by me one more time." He said, setting his cup of coffee down.

"The limo will pick us up here, we will take two scheduled stops between here and the Hilton hotel the prom is being held at. After that, we get to the prom and, well, then its prom."

"Drugs." He asked.

"To my knowledge, no." I reply.

"Alcohol?" he asks.

"Nope." I answer.

"Oh stop badgering him Marcus." I hear a voice say. My head snaps to the side and my eyebrows fly up. Mindi is wearing a white dress, cuts off at her shins, shiny as hell too. My jaw was on the floor as she walked over to me, straightening my tie for me.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked, pecking my lips.

"I think I just came." I whispered, laughing. She punched me in the shoulder, grinning. I was wearing a white suit with a black tie, my dad wrestled it out of his buddy who runs a Men's Warehouse and I was psyched.

"You look dashing." She said with emphasis on the final word.

"Thanks, you look gorgeous." I reply, kissing her on the tip of her nose, forcing her to crinkle it in pleasure.

"All right guys, it's PROM TIME!" Marcus said, throwing up a peace sign. We just look at him, silent.

"No." we said, shaking our heads as we walked out the front door.

"Wait, Mindi!" Marcus called. She turned around,

"Have fun tonight, all right." He said, stroking her neat hair.

"I will." She said, hugging him, and just like that, we were in the limo and on our way to pick up the boys.

* * *

><p>The music was pounding as we entered the ball room, loud hip-hop music and techno shit. Everyone was grinding and cheering with every song that passed as Mindi and I were the only ones not doing that stuff. We were once again in our own little world together, nothing came between us now. Soon the music slowed down to a more appropriate dance style and we began to slow dance, her head neatly nestled on my shoulder.<p>

"I'm glad we decided to do this." She said,

"Me too." I reply, smiling. Then the music turned to Romance on a Rocket Ship. I was liking it and so was Mindi.

* * *

><p>Mindi and I entered a hotel room; she was untying my tie rapidly, being careful to not tear anything. I reached behind her and hit the lock on the door. She slid the tie off, slinging it neatly over the recliner, unbuttoning my shirt and untucking it in the process. She threw that on the seat as well and went for my belt. I reached behind her again, grabbing the zipper on her dress and throwing it down.<p>

* * *

><p>Mindi got up out of bed, I was smiling as she got dressed in her street clothes.<p>

"I'll go get coffee." She said.

"I'll come with you." I said, preparing to get up.

"No." she said quickly, "you just rest there big boy, if you think this is over, you got another thing coming." She said, grinning.

"oh I bet I do." _Stupid joke_, I thought to myself.

"Oh wow." She said, throwing a pillow into my face. I laughed as I lay back down.

* * *

><p>Mindi walked up to the pregnancy tests, looking at them confused.<p>

"Need help?" a sales associate asked her, she nodded.

"Which is the best one?" she asked.

"Uh, I'd say Clearblue." He replied.

"Thanks." Mindi said, quiet. She grabbed the box, walking up to the counter.

* * *

><p>Mindi entered the bedroom, coffee in hand. I smiled as she walked over and set the coffee down on the coffee table. She disappeared into the bathroom after that, carrying a rectangular box. I had assumed it was toothpaste, but I remembered she had a full tube. Then it clicked, the condom broke last night. My jaw dropped. What had I done?<p>

* * *

><p>Mindi waited for the test to register, shaking in fear, as the answer popped up she grew anxious, then she read it.<p>

Mindi exited the bathroom, fearful look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, she looked at me, tear in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant." She replied. I froze, color bleeding from my face.


	24. Chapter 24

"You're…pregnant?" I asked, in complete disbelief.

"yeah." She stated, looking down at her shoes. I was silent, staring off into oblivion.

"I can't-." I began.

"I can't take it any longer." She said, "I'm just fucking with you." She replied. My heart skipped a beat; she really had me going there,

"I was about to cry." I said, smiling. She burst out laughing after that. She walked over and sat down on my lap,

"Sorry about that love." She said, kissing my forehead. There was a knock on the door,

"Hey Kyle, it's time to leave bro!" it was Lenny. I smiled as we packed our bags and exited the hotel room, my arm slung over Mindi's shoulder. She was smiling as we walked down the hallway.

* * *

><p>The next day, we walked into school, we were totally perfect together. I always thought the shit we feel only existed in fairytales, but this is real and we knew it. We sat at lunch together, we studied together, and we got coffee together. It was something rarely seen by adults.<p>

"You ever think about leaving?" I ask.

"What?" Mindi responds, confused.

"I'm not implying that we should, but do you ever think about just leaving here?" I repeat.

"I used to, all the time actually. But the people need me here." She replies, "They need you." She added.

"I know they do, but if I keep killing, how can I know I can stop?" I ask, serious.

"You don't, you trust in me." She said, taking my hand in both of hers.

"The dreams-." I began,

"I'll be sleeping beside you." She interrupts. I lean over and kiss her lips, the knot in my chest untying with the taste of peppermint from her lips.

* * *

><p>Mindi and I, Hit Girl and Bloody Hood, we stand on top of the Warehouse where we first began our partnership, people stop every now and again and point to us, take a picture or two. Cheering as we run by and all. It's a good feeling, being loved like that, but Mindi is all I need now to sustain my life. Now I know that I don't need to be Bloody Hood, but that I choose to be him, not for myself, but for the people of New York, and that is an even better feeling, and ever since, I haven't had a single dream. Is there more to this? Might be, guess you'll have to wait and find out eh? See ya next issue bitches!-<em>Kyle AKA Bloody Hood.<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you SO much for the support all, it's been a WILD ride and this story has been a blast to write. Sequel? Depends on if you guys want one. Thanks to Rurlock-God Of Power, for taking time out of his day to bother reading this story and review EVERY chapter, means a lot bro! EVERYONE GO READ HIS KICKASS STORY! See ya in the funny pages!

FallenHeroes


	25. Chapter 25 FWD to Poisons Remedy!

Hey guys, I'd like to thank you all for your enormous amounts of support for this story, it means the world to me and im glad you enjoyed it. Without you guys, chances are this story wouldn't exist. There is a Sequel in progress (a couple chappies are posted already) its Poisons Remedy for those of you who didn't know of its existence. Go check it out if you enjoyed this story haha.

Thanks again,

Fallen :D


End file.
